fournierfandomcom-20200213-history
Fournier Family Wiki
Welcome to the Fournier Family Wiki This wiki will be used to document , preserve and share the history of The Emile & Josephine Fournier Family of East Hartford, CT. Background This wiki is designed with the intent of cataloging information, photographs, and videos of the Emile & Josephine Fournier family. It has been put together and administered by a committee of volunteers chaired by Uncle Richard and includes Bob, David, Mike, Eddy, Irene, and AJ. Anyone wishing to submit materials for consideration of inclusion can do so by getting them to one of the committee members. It is our hope to eventually have all the genealogical information about the family listed here together with old photos and videos that individuals have preserved over the years. We've uploaded a couple videos of the family Christmas parties to kick off the video section, and some of the family portraits can be found over in the photos section. The committee meets monthly and will be trying to add content on a monthly basis. We hope you enjoy it! A Letter from Uncle Rich Dear Family, The last time you heard from me was back in January when I had expressed my appreciation for the input everyone made to the success of the family Christmas party. I didn't expect to be writing to you again until it was time to make plans for the annual Labor Day gathering. But a funny thing happened on the highway of life since that event. Some of you may recall, many years ago, when YOU were youngsters, that uncle Pat Testa used to film those parties with an 8mm camera that was very much in vogue in those days, unlike the kind of fail-safe video cameras that are in use today. Since then, there have been others who continued with that same tradition that was started by Uncle Pat. With time , someone recognized the value of those 50 ft. strips of film and took the time to splice them together. Someone else, sometime later, realizing 8mm film and projectors were outdated and had the foresight to transfer that antiquated medium to VCR. Would you believe, that someone else came along and realized that a number of you no longer have a video cassette player and that there are those today that would be asking, " what's a cassette player" mom/dad? That individual took the initiative to transfer those cassette recordings to CDs. To date, there are five such CDs that record not just Christmas parties, but a number of other family gatherings, I discovered after reviewing them. You see, what I had in mind when planning this year's party (2014) was to show these videos, not realizing the hours of viewing material we have. How do you decide what to show in the window of time we have at the hall? That's when a member of the entertainment committee suggested, why not set up the projector in a corner of the room and and let 'er run...those that are so inclined, may choose to watch. Well, a few of you did just that. The upshot of that experience was that a number of your cousins came to me and said, "We gotta get this out there for others to access." Would you believe, there is a nucleus of your cousins who are volunteering their time on a monthly basis to figure out a way to do just that. They are in the person of Bob, and his son AJ Fournier, Dave and Ed Fournier, Irene Fortier and her brother Mike Fournier. How great is that? Might you know, the first order of business was to draft yours truly to chair this newly formed committee. I agreed to do this for the first year. So, hang onto you hats everyone because I think you are going to be in for some exciting times, based on ideas they have shared with me. We already have an ad hoc committee of Irene F., Christina B., and Scott H. to assess some of the pilot programs and provide us with some feedback. As you can see, we have three generations committed to this task. I felt I just had to tell you all this story, so keep posted for things to come. Uncle Rich Family Videos Here's the first of the old family party videos that we have to share. Santa has just arrived at the hall in 1986! Category:Browse